Ninjago Dares!
by sexyandiknowitninjagirl
Summary: Here's a Ninjago Dare show. Watch as the characters we know and love get tortured and teased. Send your dares and read please!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've decided to start a ninjago dare show. Keep in mind that this is my first dare show, and you can send in dares either through PM or review. I will have different guest hosts everytime, and my new oc will be the host. Here is the info about her.

Name: Nala

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color And Style: Long brown hair. She wears it in a ponytail, with sideswept bangs.

Clothing: Usually just skinny jeans and a t-shirt

Personality: She loves to torture the contestants, and she loves it when they're in pain. She can be mean, but she's sweet sometimes. Just don't make her mad if you want to live.

So, send in your dares! I'll try to do as many as possible, but no really inapropriate ones, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

Announcer: Welcome to Ninjago dares! And here's your host, Nala Westley!

On cue, a girl walks out. She has her long brown hair in a ponytail, with sideswept bangs. She has blue eyes. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a red hoodie.

Nala: Hi everyone! Who's ready to see some torture?

Audience: We are!

Nala: Great! Now let's bring out the Ninjago Characters!

She snaps her fingers, and the Ninjago characters appear

Kai: Where are we?

Nala: You're at the fabulous Ninjago Dares studio!

Jay: Not another dare show!

Cole: We have to get out of here!

They look around the studio, and spot a door. They run towards it.

Nala: I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Kai: We're not gonna listen to you! We're getting out of here!

Cole opens the door, and someone from outside grabs him. Everyone looks, and it seems the exit is blocked by crazy fangirls. They shut the door quickly.

Jay: Great, looks like we're not getting out of here anytime soon.

Nala: Nope. Now on to the dares. The first dares were sent in from Breana. Kai, drink two bottles of hot sauce!

She hands him two bottles of hot sauce.

Nala: Now drink up, fire boy!

Kai gulps, and quickly downs the hot sauce.

Kai: Huh, that wasn't so bad! It wasn't even that- HOT!

He screams the last part, and starts running around in circles.

Kai: AAAAA! My mouth is on fire!

Nala starts to laugh.

She walks over to Jay, and whispers something in his ear. Jay quietly tiptoes over to Kai, and puts a kick me sign on his back.

Kai: Ah, thank goodness that's over.

Nala kicks him as he walks past her.

Kai: Hey, what was that for?

She doesn't answer.

He walks past Cole and Zane, and gets kicked by each of them.

Kai: Ow! What is wrong with you people?

He walks past Jay, Nya, and Lloyd, getting kicked by them too.

Kai: Seriously, what did I ever do to you people?

He walks further away, passing Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. They each kick him.

Kai: Why are you doing this to me?!

Nala: Maybe it's because Jay taped a kick a kick me sign on your back.

Kai: Jay!

Jay: It was a dare!

Kai takes the kick me sign off his back, and tosses it in the trash.

Nala: Now, Cole, throw Nya out of the window!

Cole: Do I really have to do that?

Nala: Yes, so get over it and throw her out the window already!

Cole grabs Nya, and throws her out the window.

Kai: Your dead, earthboy!

Jay: For once, I agree with Kai!

They run over to Cole, and start to beat him up.

Nala: Okay, while he's being brutally beaten, let's get to the next dare. Okay, Zane, ran your head through the door and yell, "Here's Zane!"

Zane: But isn't the only door the one with crazy fangirls?

Nala: Would you just do it already?!

Zane sighs, then rams his head through the door and yells, "Here's Zane!"

The fangirls go crazy, and pull him the rest of the way through the door.

Nala: Okay...Ooh! I almost forgot! Well, every chapter, I'm gonna have a co-host. Today's co-host is... Sokka from Avatar the last airbender!

Sokka then walks out.

Nala: Hi Sokka! So glad you could make it!

Sokka: Well, it's great to be here... whoever you are.

Nala: I'm Nala, and you're at the Ninjago Dares studio!

Sokka: Okay... so let's get to some dares I guess.

Nala: Okay, the next set of dares were sent in from mlplover333. Kai, you have to jump out of a fifty story window.

Kai: Oh come on!

Nala: A dare's a dare, so man up and jump out of that window!

Kai gulps, and jumps out of the window.

Kai: AAAAAAA!

Nala: Okay, next dare. The next dare is, the rest of the ninja, except for Lloyd, have to act girly until the author says to stop.

Lloyd: Yay!

Cole: Aw, come on!

Nala: And the author has decided to put her own twist on this dare. Not only do you guys have to act like girls, but the author has decided to turn you into girls!

The ninja, except for Lloyd: No!

Nala snaps her fingers, and suddenly, the guys are girls.

Jay: This is so messed up!

Nala: Now act like girls!

Cole:Um... does this ninja suit make me look fat?

Nala: huge.

Jay: Uh, nice shoes?

Nala: Thanks.

Zane: Great, first the fangirls, and now I'm a girl! This does not compute!

Nala starts to laugh uncontrollably.

Cole: You think this is funny?

Nala: No, I don't think it's funny. I think it's freakin' hilarious!

They glared at her. She snapped her fingers, and Nya was back.

Nya: Cole! I can't believe you threw me out a window! Wait, you guys are girls?

Nala: Yeah, the author turned them into girls. Now, the next dare is Lloyd and Nya have to see who can eat the most cake in under an hour.

Lloyd: Yes! I love this show!

Two guys bring out gigantic cakes.

Nala: Eat up!

Lloyd and Nya start to eat the cake.

About twenty minutes later, they were already sick of the cake.

Lloyd: I never thought I would say this, but no more cake.

Nya: You're just saying that because I'm beating you!

Lloyd starts to eat faster, determined to beat Nya.

About ten minutes later, they couldn't eat any more cake.

Nala: Okay, let's see...and the winner is... Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yes!

Well, it looks like we're out of time! Join us next chapter, when my co-host will be one of the author's best friend's, Chazzly. And BTW, you can dare her if you want. Here's a list of the people you can dare:

Kai

Lloyd

Jay

Cole

Zane

Nya

Sensei Wu

Garmadon

Misako

Pythor

Dareth

the co-host

* * *

**Don't be afraid to send in your dares! I'll try to do as many as I can. And tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's this chapter!**

* * *

Announcer: Welcome to this exciting chapter of dream dares! And here's your host, Nala Westley! And introducing her co- host, Chazzly, a friend of the author!

Nala walks out, followed by another girl. The girl has blonde hair, and green eyes. She's wearing blue jean shorts and a red tank top.

Nala: Hi everyone! We have a lot of dares this chapter! Who's ready for some more torture?

Audience: We are!

Chazzly: well then, let's bring out the Ninjago characters!

She snaps her fingers, and the Ninjago characters appear.

Jay: No! It's her again!

Nala: Yep, it's me. Are you guys ready to be tortured?

Everyone: No!

Chazzly: Well, too bad. Cuz it's gonna happen, whether you like it or not.

Nala: Okay, the first set of dares was sent in by RandomFanGirl. She dares Cole to date Nya.

Jay: WHAT?! No!

Chazzly: Dang it! This sucks! Everyone knows I'm a hardcore Jaya fan!

Nya and Cole go on the date while Jay loudly cries in the corner.

Nala: Well, while he's having an emotional breakdown, let's get to the next set of dares!

Chazzly: The next set of dares was sent in by magicwolfpup123. She dares the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon to sing My Little Pony got the music in you at the Ninjago Talent Show. Well, it's against the site rules to include the lyrics, but we'll just kinda describe what's happening.

Nala snaps her fingers, and suddenly, they're at the Ninjago Talent show.

Chazzly: Now go on that stage and sing!

They walk up to the stage, and start to sing the song. Nala and Chazzly start to laugh their heads off. When, they are done, the audience goes crazy.

Audience: Woo Hoo!

Nala snaps her fingers again, and they're back at the studio.

Chazzly: Now, she dares Misako to be transformed into a dalmation puppy for the rest of the chapter.

She snaps her fingers, and misako turns into a cute dalmation puppy. Lloyd immediately runs to her, and picks her up.

Garmadon: Lloyd, put your mother down.

Lloyd: But she's so cute and cuddly! Just look at her! Can we keep her?

Garamadon: Lloyd, she's only gonna be a puppy for the rest of the chapter, now put her down.

Lloyd: Okay, fine. But I'm not putting her down because you told me to, I'm putting her down because she peed on me.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Nala: Okay, now Garmadon and Sensei Wu have to be turned into little kids and have some brotherly bonding at disneyland.

She snaps her fingers, and they turn into kids. She snaps them again, and they go to Disneyland.

Chazzly: The next set of dares was sent in from Breana. She dares Kai to have a your mama with Jay.

Jay: Aw come on! Why can't everyone leave me alone?

Kai: You know who else wants to be left alone? Your mom!

Nala: Kai, that wasn't even a little funny.

Kai: Fine then. Your mama's so fat, when she goes to an all you can eat buffet, they have to close down for a few weeks!

Jay: Don't talk about my mom!

He starts to chase Kai around the room.

Nala: Okay, Jay, you have to tie Cole up and eat cake in front of him.

Cole: No!

Jay ties Cole up, and starts to eat cake in front of him.

Cole: No! Why?!

Jay finishes the cake, and unties Cole. Cole kicks him in the nuts.

Cole: That's for eating cake in front of me!

Chazzly: Okay, Cole, you have to put on a banana costume and sing it's peanut butter jelly time.

He puts on a banana costume, and starts to sing. Jay gets his phone out and starts taping the whole thing.

Jay: This is definitely going on the internet!

Nala: Okay, now Zane, you have to swear at everybody.

Zane: Um..okay. F*ck you! I hate this f*ckin dare show! And Kai, I hate your f*ckin' personality! Jay, you're so annoying! All you do is whine and cry like a little b*tch! Cole, your addiction to cake is so f*ckin' stupid! Lloyd, you can be as annoying as Jay! And Nya, when are you gonna f*ckin' decide who the f*ck you love? We're getting so f*ckin' tired of waiting!

Chazzly: wow, who knew Zane had such a colorful vocabulary? Anyway, the next two dares are sent in from a guest. The guest dare Pythor to eat Nya, and she dares Lloyd to hug a polar bear.

Nya gulps, and she's eaten by Pythor.

Jay: No! Nya!

Nala snaps her fingers, and suddenlly, a polar bear is next to Lloyd. Lloyd hugs it. It doesn't like that very much. It growls, and Lloyd runs. It starts to chase after him.

Nala: Okay, the next two dares are from Night the Ninja. She dares Pythor to kiss Nya.

She snaps her fingers, and Nya is back.

Nala: Okay, Nya, kiss Pythor.

Nya: What? Eww!

Nala: Just do it, or I'll throw you in a room full of Jaya fans, and you'll have to answer to them about why the heck you went on a date with Cole!

Nya: Okay, geez.

Nya leans in to kiss Pythor. After a second, she pulls away.

Chazzly: So, how was it?

Nya: Scaly, slimy, and disgusting.

Nala: Okay, Night the ninja also dares Lloyd to kiss her charekae Night Ninja of Shadows.

She snaps her fingers, and the night ninja of shadows appears. Lloyd kisses her. He pulls away, blushing.

Chazzly: Aw, cute! Now the dare sent in was from mlplover333. She dares Loyd to turn into a girl, then put on a dress and sing who runs the world by Beyonce.

She snaps her fingers, and Lloyd is a girl. She hands him a pink dress.

Chazzly: Put this on.

He puts it on, and sings the song. Jay gets his phone out again and records Lloyd singing it.

Nala: Well, that's all for this episode! Join me next chapter, and guess what! Go to the poll on the author's profile and vote for who will be my co-host next chapter! And don't forget to send in your dares!

* * *

**Review, please! And send in your dares! Remember, you get to pick who the co-host will be by voting on the poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer: Welcome to yet another hilarious chapter of Ninjago Dares! And here's your host, Nala Westley!

Nala walks out, and waves to the audience.

Nala: Hi everyone! Welcome! The people have voted, and this chapter, my co-host will be Mabel from Gravity Falls!

Mabel walks out and waves excitedly.

Mabel: Hi!

Nala: So Mabel, are you excited about being my co-host?

Mabel: Yeah! Totally! I always told Dipper I would be in some sort of book, so take that, Dipper!

Nala: And it's great to have you. Are you ready to torture the Ninjago characters?

Mabel: Heck yes! I was born for this!

Nala: Okay, here they are!

She snaps her fingers, and the Ninjago characters appear.

Kai: You! Why can't you just leave us alone?

Nala: If I did that, I wouldn't have a job. Now stop being a crybaby and get over it.

Kai glares at her, while everyone else laughs.

Mabel: The first dare was sent in by mlplover333. She dares Lloyd to kiss Nya in front of Cole and Jay.

Jay: Aw, come on! Why does everyone hate me? I'm a very likeable person!

Nala: To me, you're only likeable when you shut your face. Now someone hold Cole and Jay back.

Kai holds Jay back, and Zane holds Cole back. Lloyd kisses Nya, and it lasts way longer than it should.

Jay: I'm gonna kill you, Lloyd!

Cole: For once, I agree with Jay. You better run!

Lloyd takes off running, and Kai and Zane let Cole and Jay go.

Nala: Okay, the next set of dares was sent in by magicwolfpup123. First, she dares Kai to drink one thousand gallons of water. And he can't go to the bathroom for five hours.

Kai: aw, come on! Are you serious?

Mabel: Just do it! You're starting to sound like Dipper!

Nala snaps her fingers, and one thousand gallons of water appear. Kai drinks them.

Nala: So, how do you feel?

Kai: Like I really need to go to the bathroom!

Nala: Well, you have to wait five hours.

Kai: How can you be sure I won't just sneak off to the bathroom?

Nala: Because I have two of my friends right her who will watch your every move.

On cue, two huge muscular guys come out.

Kai: Where the heck did you meet these guys?

Nala: Prison.

Kai: You were in prison?

Nala: Listen, I don't wanna talk about this right now. Can we just get to the next dare?

Kai: fine.

Mabel: Okay, Jay and Nya have to sing Love Is an Open Door from Frozen.

Nya: I can't stand that movie!

Jay: You don't like frozen? I swear I don't even know you anymore.

They sing love is an open door. When they're through, Jay is smiling like he enjoyed it, and Nya looks like it was torture.

Nala:Now Lloyd, you have to ride xerneas through the mall saying "ride on xearneas!", while wearing a cowboy hat.

She snaps her fingers, and Lloyd is suddenly at the mall, riding xearneas, wearing a cowboy outfit.

Lloyd: Ride on, xearneas!

Jay: He gets a fun dare and we get tortured? Why?

Nala: Jay, if you cry about something one more time, I swear that me and my prison friends will beat the crap out of you.

Jay: Okay, okay.

Mabel: Okay, Cole, eat your own cooking!

Cole: Is that supposed to be a bad dare?

He eats his own cooking. His face turns green and he gets a sick look on his face. He passes out.

Nala: Ah, torature. Sweet, sweet torture.

Mabel: Now, Zane, you have to marry Pixal.

She snaps her fingers, and Pixal appears.

Nala snaps her fingers, and the place is decorated for a wedding.

Nala: Okay, move people, I need to get through. I just became a justice of the peace online. Do you, Zane, take pixal to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?

Zane: I do.

Nala: And do you, pixal, take Zane to be your lawfully wedded nindroid, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?

Pixal: I do.

Nala: I now pronounce you Nindroid and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Zane kisses pixal, and everyone cheers.

Mabel: Now the next dare was sent in by Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago. She dares Cole to show off his muscles and 'stuff' to Nya while Jay gets all jealous.

Cole takes his shirt off, and starts showing off to Nya.

Jay: Cole, I'm gonna kill you!

He starts chasing Cole, and the two get in a fight.

Nala: the next dare is from Isla-Robin-295.

She whispers something to misako.

Misako: Garamadon, I have to tell you something. I cheated on you with Wu.

Garamadon and Lloyd: What?!

Misako: Relax, I was just dared to tell you that.

Nala: Yeah, but the only bad thing about it is it actually happened.

Garamadon and Lloyd just look at Misako weirdly.

Mabel: And the last set of dares was sent in from Breana. Her first dare is for Kai and Jay to have a rap battle. Now keep in mind, the author has never written her own rap before, so we'll see how it goes.

Kai and Jay start the rap battle

Kai: You think you can beat me, but you can't cuz you're lame. I know you're just an ametuer and rhymin's my game.

Jay: I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you think you're so cool. Now sit down and relax while I take you to school.

Kai: I'm gonna put you're ryhmin' skills to the test. You should've known not to challenge the best.

Jay: Challenging me is like a crime. The only thing dumber than your hair is your stupid rhymes.

Kai:Really, Jay? Is that the best you got? Maybe that's why Nya won't give you a shot. Maybe now you'll think twice about challenging me. Cuz you're just a chump and I'm the rhyme M.C.

Kai throws the microphone down to the floor, knowing he won.

Nala: Okay, next, Jay, you have to throw Kai out the window.

Jay: Yes!

Kai: Come on! What is with you people and having me thrown out of windows?

Jay throws Kai out of the window.

Jay: I feel better now.

Mabel: Now we have a question for Cole. Do you think Jay whines and cries like a b*tch?

Cole: Of course. He cries about everything. He's a natural crybaby.

Nala: And the last dare is for Zane. Zane, you have to swear at Kai.

She snaps her fingers, and Kai is back.

Zane: Kai, you're a b*tch. We all know you're still upset about not being the green ninja, so you need to f*ckin get over it! So f*ck you Kai!

Mabel: Well, that's it for the dares, I guess. Don't forget to review and send in your dares!

Nala: And the author has posted a new poll on her profile. You can vote for what weird thing you'd like to see happen next chapter! And next chapter, my co-host will be... the author herself! Don't forget, you can now dare me and my co-host, too!


End file.
